Pretty Sure
by Ardin
Summary: He's pretty sure that she is trying to kill him. KIBBS Oneshot.


**Pretty Sure** By Ardin

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I occasionally borrow it to see if I can teach it new tricks.

A/N: The first paragraph came to me and in the end this is what it turned into.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's pretty sure that the image before him is not good for his overall mental well-being. It will stay in his mind, taunting him, for the rest of his days. And despite the fact that Kate's presence almost always sends him into mental overload, today goes beyond any previous experience.

He's pretty sure that the dark blue bikini she has on has something to do with that.

He's pretty sure that even that wouldn't be so distracting if it weren't for her wet hair and the beads of water that cling to her skin.

And he's pretty sure that his mental health is no longer standing at the edge of a deep chasm, but has instead gotten a running start and flung itself over into the depths. Because now she's walking slowly towards him, kicking up small amounts of sand as she moves.

Damn the Director and his idea of a relaxing vacation for the team.

Damn the beautiful beach house tucked along a secluded stretch of the California coastline.

Damn the nearby town and its promise of good antiquing for pulling Ducky and, surprisingly enough, Abby away.

Damn the leggy blonde who 'dragged' Tony to a local boardwalk for the day.

And damn McGee for getting so sunburned on their first day that he had caught the first plane back to DC. Because it left him and Kate alone to find their own entertainment and now his mind was coming up with numerous activities, none of which were appropriate given his position as her boss.

He had originally come down to walk along the beach, allowing himself to get lost in his own thoughts, before he'd come across Kate (at the time fully dressed), who had offered him half the blanket and food that she'd packed for the day.

He had originally said no, telling her he hadn't meant to interrupt her, but she had insisted and he hadn't tried very hard to resist.

And he had originally intended to stay only long enough to eat a quick lunch before returning to the house, but the warm breeze and cool shade under their umbrella had lulled him to sleep and now he is paying the price. Because she is now standing above him, making no effort to cover her lack of clothing.

Her smile fades out everything else in his mind when she realizes that he has woken up.

Her smile only widens as she stretches out beside him, asking whether he had enjoyed his nap.

Her smile faulters when she becomes aware of the fact that he isn't paying attention and disappears entirely when she realizes that his lack of awareness is due to the fact that his eyes are steadily roaming up and down her bared body.

And her smile reappears, now sexy and seductive, as his eyes come back to hers, dark with desire and after a moment's hesitation he grins back. Because now she's leaning toward him, eyes focused on his slightly parted lips.

The kiss is electrifying, sending shockwaves through him as he pulls her closer to him, exploring the depths of her mouth with his own.

The kiss is so much more than he ever invisioned; her lips lush and slightly salty from her swim, her tongue dueling erotically with his own.

The kiss quickly becomes more as her hands make short work of the buttons of his shirt and he pushes her down onto the blanket.

And the kiss is only the beginning as he takes the time to thoroughly explore the body before him; the body he never thought he'd ever be allowed to have. Because now his mind is throwing out every other thought it has had today in favor of the sensation of making love to her.

Her smile warms his heart in a way he had never thought would be possible again.

Original plans are meant to be changed, and should be thoroughly improved upon.

Damn the Director for not giving them this California vacation many years earlier.

And he's completely sure he is never going to forget the image of Kate in a bikini.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm kind of experimenting with new writing styles. Constructive critism apprectiated as always. Let me know what you think.


End file.
